


A Discussion of Comfort

by Drybonesour (orphan_account)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Drybonesour
Summary: Veth is alone and wants to be warm, and no blanket could possibly compete with her boyfriend's hoodie.
Relationships: Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Discussion of Comfort

“Liebling?” Caleb called out, searching the living room in confusion. “Veth? Where are you?”

“I’m on the couch,” Veth’s voice responded. Caleb’s eyes narrowed, trying to discern the source of the voice that brought him so much comfort. The couch was covered in the leftover pillows and blankets from the pillow fort Veth had set up yesterday that she had yet to return to their place around the house.

“What? I don’t-” Caleb was cut off from his confusion when the bundle of pillows and blankets shifted, Veth’s eyes squinting from the force of her smile.

His poor human eyes without glasses adjusted to the dim light, and he realized that Veth was not in fact hiding under the blankets, she was simply draped in a familiar hoodie so large it covered the entire surface area of her body, wrapping her in the warmth she deserved.

“How was your day?” She asked, the flaps of her hoodie sleeves reaching up and out to him as he sat next to her, an exasperated but fond smile crossing Caleb’s face. 

“It was okay, I have some reading to do, but I can do it later,” He sighed, pulling his hoodie covered girlfriend into his lap. She grinned, looping the hoodie sleeves around his neck, a good quarter not filled by her arms, and leaned up to kiss him on the nose. “I see you raided my closet.”

She blushed slightly at that and began unwrapping his scarf, carefully folding it and setting it on the coffee table, saying in the meantime, “I got cold.”

He chucked incredulously, his worn out voice low and soft. 

“You are surrounded by more blankets than any one person could possibly need, Perle,” He chuckled. Veth papped the side of her cheek against his chest, rolling her eyes with a pout.

“They’re not as comfy,” She explained with a lazy gesture and a roll of her eyes, as if he should have known.

“What about the purple fleece blanket? That one is much softer,” He suggested, falling into the rhythm their late night banter usually took on.

“Too thin,” She retorted, fiddling with the strings of the hoodie.

“Hm… the yellow comforter?” He suggested.

“What, do you want me to get _smothered _?” She scoffed, overplaying her disgust with the blanket to a degree that made Caleb laugh once more.__

__“Never, Perle,” He sighed, pulling up the hood to give her a kiss to the top of her forehead. “I suppose you will simply have to wear my hoodies.”_ _

__“I suppose so,” She replied sleepily. “It’s the only way to survive these harsh, Calebless winter nights.”_ _

__“I thought I was the cold one,” He replied, equally as tired. “You always complain about my cold hands.”_ _

__“Hands are hands. Cuddles are another thing.”_ _

__“Ah, of course.”_ _

__The two of them spent the rest of the evening talking, their conversation getting gradually less concise and more of exchanging single words in a conversation so rooted in their familiarity with one another, that any outsider would have a near impossible chance of deciphering what they meant._ _

__It made perfect sense to them, though._ _

**Author's Note:**

> @ Adeline


End file.
